What's Happened to Us?
by TheJadedSlayer
Summary: When Kagome moves back to Tokyo after a tragic death in her family, she must start her senior year at a school where the worst of her memories are stored. That is until she meets someone who not only challenges her in every way and is extremely attractive, but can also understand her misfortune. It's a shame that this one person happens to be her teacher.(R&R:D)


**~CHAPTER 1: Entering His Class~**

My first day of senior year. Someone help me please! I mean it's bad enough that we all had to endure the first three years of high school, but this last year is always the worst, or so I've been told.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I just turned 18 and I am currently having the stupidest staring contest with the wide pink double doors of Feudal High. I am so dreading walking in there right now.

The reason I can't stand the sight of this school, or even the sight of this town is because I just moved back here with my family; my mom, little brother, and grandpa to be exact. I was born and raised here in Tokyo but when my father got a huge ass promotion at work, we had to move to Okinawa. That was when I was 14, so I've been going to high school over there and I wish I still was there.

Though, I can't really change my situation even if I wanted to. My father died in a terrible explosion, some idiot decided to blow up the law firm my father worked at and my father, being the wonderful human he was, died saving as many people as he could. My dad's salary was what we lived on because it was, almost, too much money. My mom couldn't afford the house anymore so we moved back here to Tokyo with my grandpa.

The real reason I'm so pissed off right now is because there are a lot of people in there that I grew up with that I hate to the ends of the earth and they feel just the same about me. Why? Well I'm pretty sure we could go on and on about the past but it will very likely come out later, one way or another. For now though, my lips are sealed.

So back to the staring contest with these doors. I'm sitting here against my 1970 Mustang Mach 1, late for school, and wondering on whether or not I should just ditch this place.

"Ugh! Somebody kill me already!" I yell in frustration after deciding to go in once and for all.

As I walk up the steps and in through those dreadful doors, I find my way to the office. A short old lady at the desk looks at me furious, very likely because im late.

"Why are ye late, child?" Yup, I knew it.

"Uh, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I just transferred here and this is my first day." She softened her look and smiled.

"Oh, well why did ye not say such? I am Kaede, Vice Principal to this high school. Let me get thy schedule so ye can be on your way." She leaves the room for the moment and comes back with a piece of paper and what I assume is a pair of gym clothes and.

"Here is thy schedule, and thy clothing for physical education." She smiles at me again.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." I smile back at her. The she grabs her sticky note pad and jots something down.

"Also, this is ye locker combination. Now off to class with ye, before you become any later."

I nod and thank her again before heading off to find my locker down the winding halls.

After placing everything I need to in my locker I head towards my first class, even though there is only about 20 minutes left of it. Fuck me! I have calculus first! Why couldn't I just be a stupid teenager like everyone else?!

I head there with ease, open the door and walk in. Everyone is staring at me, and the people I recognize immediately all have fowl looks on their faces.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in this class?" That's when I first layed on eyes on him, my calculus teacher. He was a vision of perfection, long silver hair, lean yet muscular under that nice crisp suit, two magenta streaks across both cheek with a magenta crescent moon on his forehead, and piercing golden eyes, which happened to be staring coldly at my waiting for an answer.

"Oh, sorry, this is my first day at this school and this happens to be my first class of the day." I hand him my schedule and continue to stare matching his icy cold glare. He looks over the paper thoroughly and then hands it back.

"Very well then, Miss Higurashi. Class we have a new student today, Miss Kagome Higurashi. You are to treat her with the upmost respect for this is her first day of course." He looks back at me and stares at me for a second.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho, though you will address me as Mr. Taisho." He smirks at me. "Welcome to advanced calculus, you will sit in the back corner next to Miss Nihango."

No, it couldn't be. I walk back to where I was instructed and look at my old best friend. She is already staring at me with a wide grin on her face. Right after I sit down she pulls me into a very tight hug.

"It's very good to see you too Sango, now can you let me fucking breathe already." I gasp out

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just never expected I would see you again after you left all those years ago. How are you? You look fantastic! How's your family? Are you dating anyone? Is your-"

"Sango, I missed you too but we can catch up at lunch. Your question rabbling is driving me insane." She laughs and says alright.

"Ladies! I will not tolerate disruption in my classroom!" Mr. Taisho yells at us furiously.

"Geez, no need to get your fancy suit in a twist" I say oh so charmingly. He gives me an icy glare.

"Miss Higurashi, because it is your first day here at Feudal High I will let your snide attitude pass just this once. Though let me make myself very clear, there are several rules here you need to follow without falter. One being that you are to treat us teachers with the highest respect, myself in particular."

"Fine, though let me make myself clear as well. I may be in your class and you may be my teacher, but you don't get to order me around like you're some high and mighty lord." Everyone was staring wide-eyed at me in shock that I had actually said such a thing to this guy. I mean who does he think he is to just talk to me that way. The bell rang right after I had spoken so everyone in the class was shuffling out the door. I was on my way out when I heard my name.

"Miss Higurashi." Oh great, now he's going to scold me for what I said. Just play this thing off smoothly like everything else.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?" I say as sweetly as possible. It took a while for him to say something while he stared me down, very likely because he wanted the other students out of the classroom.

"You are to never speak to me like that in front of my other students, do I make myself clear?" he said angrily. I swear I saw his eyes flash red for a second, maybe not. I realized he was still waiting for me to say something back.

"Crystal." I say a bit seductively. I can't believe this guy!

"You may be new, but I will not tolerate disrespect from some petty 18 year old girl."

"Excuse me?! Who the fuck are you calling petty? You should take a look in the mirror dude, because honestly you're are the petty one if you aren't able to control a situation without pulling someone to the side after everyone has left." I smirk at him.

"Fine if that is the way you feel, then you can feel that way all you desire in detention. Tomorrow, at lunch." He smirks back. He hands me a green slip which states my detention notice.

"Fuck you, I'm out of here." I rip the paper up in front of him and storm out of the classroom. What an asshole! Ugh, if we keep going like this then this year will take longer than I expected.

(**Sesshomaru's POV**)

I'm fucked. That's all I thought the minute she walked through that door. That short black tube skirt that showed off her nice ass, the tight white V-neck that showed her beautiful full breasts, her long flowing black hair swaying as she walked towards me. She had such a gorgeous and curvy body.

Fuck, why am I thinking this way about some 18 year old girl? I have to maintain professionalism while I am around her. I am her teacher after all. But why does her name seem so familiar to me? I know that name from somewhere, or at least her last name. Where the hell did I hear that before? Fuck it, I will have to do some digging around for that later.

God dammit, just treat her like the lowlife teenager that she is, just like the rest of them. I introduce her and see her staring at me and I instruct her on where she is to sit. She immediately starts talking to Miss Nihango. I say something and she gives a snide remark.

I pull her aside after class to set things straight, so she knows who is in charge around here. She will be just like the rest of those stupid girls who have tried and failed to challenge my authority.

I wait for everyone to leave and stare at her gorgeous body while we wait. I start the conversation and I tell her how things are to be done around here. Remembering the way she acted makes me furious, and I try to control the anger I feel flooding into my eyes

She acts like what was nothing wrong and I get angrier after going back in forth with her. Then I remember my authority as a teacher, and I tell her that she is to come to detention tomorrow at lunch, a flash of anger moves across her face. She tells me to go fuck myself and rips up the slip I have given her. After that she storms out of the classroom.

Well, I guess I was wrong to assume she was like other girls. She didn't hesitate one second to tell me to go fuck myself, and with a body like that and apparently the brains to be in my class, I'd say this is going to be an interesting year.

(**Kagome's POV**)

I finally get out of there and head to my locker where I become surrounded by several people who actually missed me too. I hug them all and tell them to catch up with me at lunch also.

As I close my locker, that stupid asshole actually developed the nerve to show his face to me. Inuyasha, the person that drove me to the insanity that is my mind today.

"Hey, Kags." He smiles widely at me and was about to give me a hug before I shoved him away and punched him the stomach. Everyone stopped and stared at the scene I was creating. He dropped to his knees and I knelt down to speak so only he could hear me.

"Don't you EVER, fucking call me that again. You lost any privilege of even coming near me after what you fucking did all those years ago. Try that again and I'll make sure the next time I hit you, I won't be as generous as I was this time." I stood and walked away. For a half demon, it didn't take much to hurt him. What an asshole.

"Kagome! Wait up!" I recognized Sango's voice and turned around after putting a great distance between me and the big mess.

"Hey girl," I smile sweetly, "what's up?"

"I heard Inuyasha tried to talk to you, what an idiot! But I heard you wailed him pretty hard." She started laughing hysterically and so did I.

"Yeah, hopefully with that warning he won't think about coming near me again."

"Duh, what the hell did you become when you left, anyways?" she asked sarcastically

"One cold hearted bitch, and that's a promise." We both laughed and walked to our next classes.

(**Sesshomaru's POV**)

As I sit in my classroom grading papers of all these morons I call my students, another moron comes strolling into my classroom. I pick up the scent of my fuckwit half-brother.

"What is it? I am busy, so it had better be of importance." I say to him coldly.

"Awe, can't I see my big bro while we are under the same roof?" he gives that stupid smug grin.

"I have made it clear that unless it has to do with school matters or unless we are at home you are not to speak with me whatsoever." I glare at him.

"You know you are the third person who doesn't want anything to do with me today! What the fuck is wrong with everyone?" he slumps down into a desk and lays his head down in defeat.

Might as well humor him or he will never leave me to my work. "What in seven hells are you speaking about?" I asked frustrated that he's even here.

"First, this girl I have known forever and haven't seen in a very long time gut punches me and wants nothing to do with me. Then Kikyo found out I talked to her and says she doesn't want to ever talk to me again for even approaching the other girl and now you won't even let me come chill to be away from that fucking mess out there."

I smirk at my idiot half-brother. "You mean to tell me that a girl, human no less, actually punched you? Let me assume that you knelt on the floor like the weakling you are." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"It isn't funny you jackass! Kagome is a lot stronger than she looks, ok? And she wants nothing to do with me after what happened between us a few years back, but I can't get her out of my mind! But it seems she pushed any memory of me out of hers." He slumped back down into the desk again.

Wait, did he just say Kagome?

"Kagome Higurashi? The girl who just started here today? How the hell would you know her if she just moved here from Okinawa?" I asked him, now very curious about the girl and my idiot brother.

"She was born here and we grew up together and she left when her dad got a promotion at work when she was 14. You should already know this, her father was one of dad's biggest partners and friend."

Holy, fuck. No wonder her name was so familiar to me, now I remember her family and I also remember…

"You were going out with Kagome before she left." I completely forgot that some premature drama broke them up or something along the lines of that.

"Yes! But like I said some stuff happened between us and now she won't even look at me. God, that girl could always hold a nasty grudge, and would get you back really good if she wanted to."

Well son of a bitch, my idiot half-brother in despair over a girl who I would love nothing more than to caress all over. Yes, this will be an interesting year indeed.


End file.
